Truths
by Lutes
Summary: Squee/Nny, dark humor, rape, violence. All of the years of neglect and abuse left Squee emotionally unstable. Unfortunately for Johnny his return home finally pushes the boy over the deep end.


_**I finished this story up, deleted all chapters and turned it into a oneshot/ one chapter. Hopefully everything flows better. Thanks everyone for reading, sorry for how long this took I kinda forgot about it. XD**_

Johnny stalked back across the room to his twitching victim. Took a deep breathe. Then delivered the final fatal blow, silencing the withering and moaning body beneath him. He stepped back eyes wide and deranged, he dropped the jagged blade and slumped down next the mound of blood and flesh.

_How did it come to this? _Nny thought looking down at the boy, no man now, that lay motionless beside him. Johnny began to pound his head against the wall behind him as the memories of the weeks past events leading to this point crashed down on him like a wave, heavy and suffocating.

He hadn't been home more then two weeks and everything felt just as it had before his little vacation. Having reverted back to his old homicidal ways Johnny felt it pointless to be away from his house and familiar surroundings. Besides it was much easier to successfully kill a greater amount of useless pathetic excuses for humans when you knew the area. So back to number 777 he went, happy to be back in his maze of torture chambers and corpse riddled hallways ( he should really call a cleaning lady, but that didn't go over too well last time). He had just got done killing that guy who always insists on mowing his lawn at 5:00 in the morning a few houses down when his doorbell rang. The electric buzz resonated throughout the house and the lack of shrieking that usually accompanied it reminded Nny he needed a replacement for his doorbell device. Sluggishly Nny made his way to the front door all the while cleaning his dagger of blood with the front of his shirt. He flung the door open forcefully exclaiming "You fucking cheese filled hobos I told you to stay away from...oh" Johnny just noticed who was really at his doorstep. He looked so familiar. "Squeegee, is that you?"

The young man's eyes grew wide and glossy, rivaling any size they ever achieved as a scared little boy, and choked out an excited and predictable "Squee" noise. He made a move to pounce on the thin, sickly man in the doorway, but the bottom of a steel toed boot to his forehead negated such an action.

"You came back, I knew you would! Shmee said you wouldn't and that you were probably dead in a ditch somewhere rotting on the side of the road, people throwing burnt out cigarettes and used condoms at you as they drove by, but I said no you would come back, I heard the screaming and I knew it...." Johnny tuned the rest of the gushing kids noise out as he studied the figure on his door step. The boy had turned into a tall and thin young man with wiry black hair that swept across one side of his face, his eyes still large but less frightful. _Wow I must have been gone longer then I thought. _But as this thought passed, so did his interest in the situation and so he slunk backwards into his house, hand on the door and said, "Yes thats all very fascinating, but I have things to do...people to kill, you know." _SLAM!_ Squee didn't move an inch, still beaming and very unconcerned about the door slammed in his face. He simply knocked again. When Johnny opened the door this time he didn't react quick enough as Squee pushed passed the door and flung himself onto Nny's blood soaked torso and wrapping his arms around his neck pushed his body into Nny's. Johnny froze. The feeling of being touch in such a way churned his stomach and he felt a cold sweat creep over his body, but the sensation left his limbs numb and he couldn't move out of this young mans grasp. Johnny panicked and trying to back away tripped and fell, taking the clinging Squee with him. His skull cracked on a loose floorboard jetting up off the ground, nails and all, and the last thing he saw before his world turned black was a smiling Squee looking down on him.

Johnny was truly mortified.

When Johnny finally came to he found himself lying on his bed he never used, confused and disoriented. He slowly sat up then noticed his shirt was missing, looking down at his bare chest he thought it strange it was gone then he remembered Squee at his door and how he... oh he couldn't even bring himself to think about that vial action. Realization hit and Johnny was horrified that someone other then himself undressed him. Quickly he peaked under the covers and was slightly relieved to find his pants still in place.

_What the fuck is happening here?_

Before Johnny could speculate any further the object of his current resentment walked into the room positively beaming. "Oh yay you are finally awake, I was afraid I was ganna have to result to drastic measures." Johnny sent him a dangerous glare that any sane man would run screaming and crying to his mother from, then yelled, "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Don't be silly Johnny, I live here now!"

"Excuse me, I live with no one....NO ONE I TELLS YA and wheres my shirt?"

"Oh that thing was so full of blood and icky stuff I didn't want it to get your sheets all dirty."

It didn't seem to phase Squee that the sheets Nny currently sat in where completely covered in dust and grim from years of neglect. Johnny wasn't even sure when the last time he stepped foot in his room, there was simply no need.

"You know, I have been waiting a long time for your return, and now that you have we can begin anew, you were the only constant in my life. While you were gone I could think of nothing but you reappearing on my windowsill, reminding me that the monsters under my bed where just figments of my imagination...since you already killed them and all. You were really the only one who cared and..."

Johnny didn't like the look in Squee's eyes, and he took the opportunity of the boys rambling to reach under the bed and retrieve a nice metal hammer. He advanced slowly across the bed toward Squee who was still talking or something, and just as he raised the implement for a deadly swing the young man turned and grasped Nny in a gut constraining hug.

"I've missed you so much Johnny neighbor man, we can be together forever now!"

_GHASP! _The hammer hit the floor with a dull clunk.

Johnny felt the bile surface his esophagus and he cringed, his face contorting into the epitome of disgust. He did not like these feelings welling up inside him, not at all. He quickly shoved the young man off his naked torso, jumped from the bed and ran screaming like an insane billy goat out of the room and down the hallway. He needed to do something about this nuisance and fast, he just wasn't sure how to deal with this new Squee. Something wasn't right.

"Thats weird," Squee said to a now empty room. Then got up and walked out to find Johnny amongst the rank depths of the house he now called his own.

Johnny slowed his pace when he felt he was far enough away from Squee and ducked into a random room he knew he'd find a shirt in. Feeling a little less exposed now with a long sleeve striped pullover he sat and mulled over the recent events.

_Maybe I should have killed those useless parents of his. Their neglect and abuse seems to have left Squee extremely needy and clingy. Fuck I hate people. So selfish. I wish Nailbunny were here, he'd know what to do._

Meanwhile Squee roamedthe house looking for the homicidal maniac, but as time past with no sign of Johnny he started to panic. Squee became increasingly upset as he began to run throughout the house knocking things over in a frantic rush to find the missing Nny. After what felt like days of searching (in reality it was oh, about 20 minutes) the boy gave up and took to sitting in the middle of the floor, sulking and chucking whatever was in his reach at the adjacent wall. Tears streamed down his face as he kept calling out the murderer's name as though he where the last hope in the world. And to Squee he was.

Hearing all the commotion and crashes echoing in his house Johnny started to get pissed off. And a pissed off Johnny was never good for anyone. He picked up a knife and stalked out of the room. Following the sounds of shattering glass he found Squee hunched over in a pitiful pile of snot and tears on the floor in one of the main rooms.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Squee's head shot around faster then a bullet and he gave the most heart wrenching puppy dog eyes, glossy from tears they shined like those fucking high beam headlights. Not even Johnny C. was immune to such a face and he faltered for a moment. Squee took the momentary silence to well…

"SQUUUEEEEEEEE!!!"

Johnny was shocked at the sudden mood change.

"There you are mister, you scared me. I couldn't find you for the longest time. Don't leave me like that… I don't like being alone."

"Uh look kid, you can't stay here. I have things to do and you will just be in my way. And honestly you are freaking me out."

"Oh no Nny I won't be in the way really, I don't mind if you kill people. I just want to be with you."

Now Johnny would be a fat faced liar if he didn't say he felt a little pity and flattered that Squee wanted so much to simply be with him. Johnny was no liar, and certainly not fat.

_Poor kid. But if I kick him out I will be just like all the rest of those worthless piles of steaming shit that turned Squeegee into this emotional mess of a person. I thought he could watch out for himself, I thought he had a chance to be normal. Maybe I should have stayed…maybe._

While Johnny was lost in his thoughts Squee had got up and was slowly making his way towards the scrawny man. He looked so innocent with his brows furrowed in thought like that; the way he held the knuckle of a boney finger to slightly parted lips. Eyes softly glazed in contemplation. His right hand hung loosely at his side still clutching the hilt of his long knife, but it swayed slightly with each breath he took. The maniac looked actually vulnerable. Squee was mesmerized and with out rational thought he reached his hands up and placed them on either side of Johnny's face.

The contact shocked Nny out of his thoughts and the smooth fingers resting on his skin felt like fire.

"T T Todd, what are you…?" The young man's eyes widened a bit at the sound of his real name, but it didn't stop him. He felt Johnny try and move back as he began closing the space between them. Nny was too in shock to react physically how he was reacting mentally. As his back made contact with the wall Squee jerked forward and forcefully planted his lips hard and firm against Nny's open and horrified mouth.

Squee was sloppy and impatient and as soon as his lips met Johnny's he plowed his tongue deep inside the homicidal's mouth, spastically darting it around feeling every crevasse and jagged tooth. His hands roamed down Nny's lithe body and began to dip under clothing, timid yet demanding. Johnny's shock began to turn into fear as the hands became braver and Squee started to press his body roughly against his, further trapping him against the wall. And to Nny's absolute horror he felt that unsettling pressure begin to build and his forgotten friend slowly rose to attention.

_Oh shit what's happening!! No no this has to stop, I think I'm going to be sick. Oh fuck_

Somewhere between the tongue and teeth Johnny managed a "S-s-s-stop stop…no don't…" but his sexually neglected body was carving the touches and the primal instinct was too strong, the moment consuming his suppressed desires. His body just wouldn't react the way he wanted. He wanted to run screaming, he wanted to bash the kid's face in, he wanted cut off those hand that were making him feel this way and burn them to ash, he wanted to be anywhere but here, even with that damn cheerleader. But the contact was too much, his body so much weaker then his mind. Johnny truly hated himself in this moment.

"You say stop, but I can tell you are really loving this" to prove this point Squee raised his knee up into Johnny's crotch area and mercilessly rubbed up into the hardening flesh. Johnny could not contain the moan that escaped his lips. He was disgusted at the inability to control his body and cursed humanity's impulses to hell, no hell was too good of a place for such a thing. "Yeah you fag I know you like that, you want some more don't ya." Squee didn't quite know why he said such a thing, he tried to remember where he heard it before but the memory was blank.

"Fuck you" was all Johnny managed before Squee tore him away from the wall and threw the scrawny man to the ground. Though he was skinny himself he certainly had more muscle and mass then the maniac now lying on the blood splattered floor. Although he was a little surprised at how easy it was to dominate his idol. But at this present time Squee didn't care about such things, his main concern was the quickest way to get the vicious looking boots off and those pants very far away from Johnny's body.

Squee literally pounced on the man and in any other circumstance it might have been comical, but not here. He straddled the distraught looking Johnny and rested his hands on the man's chest, cocking his head a little he looked down into the face of the person he so admired. "Don't worry Nny, I won't hurt you…unless that's what you like of course."

If possible Johnny's eyes grew wider and a faint blush crept across his sickly skin. Squee thought it was cute, the rest in the room quickly began puking, Johnny blushing was just morally and physically wrong.

Squee could not contain himself any longer, but he wanted to remember every detail of this encounter he had fantasized about so many times. He decided the best way to accomplish this was to go nice and slow, unfortunately for Johnny this made the torture all the worse, it gave him time to think about and feel every sensation and action. Squee brought his hands to the hem of Nny's striped shirt and began to pull the cloth up revealing the caved stomach and slender hips. He stopped when the shirt gathered at Nny's neck and took in the beautiful sight before him. It seemed to heighten his excitement knowing he was one of the very few, if not only, person to see Johnny in such a state

Johnny wanted to cry, it was pathetic how easily his body was winning out against his mind. He simply lay there trapped between pleasure and self-loathing. _Is this really happening, why is this arousing me? I thought I had this under control, these empty feelings and emotions, they are nothing and yet my body is reacting so strongly to them. Why can't I just make this stop? Why can't I kill him like all the rest. What the fuck is wrong with me_

Squee licked his lips as he began to ghost his hands up Nny sides. He felt Johnny quiver at the light touches and heard a "stop…don't do this, I don't like this…" but it only seemed to fuel the young man's lust. He moved his fingers over to play with a dusty pink colored nipple, drawing circles around the right one as he leaned down taking the other one in his mouth. He began sucking then flicking it with his tongue. Johnny gasped and thrashed around, whether to escape or ask for more he didn't really know anymore. All he knew was that the bulge in his pant was becoming unbearable. Sensing this Squee released the now hard knobs and scooted further back down Nny's body so he was positioned between his knees and hips. He looked at the flushed Nny watching his sporadic breathes and said, "You know I'm really excited about this, I can see you are too" as he said the word "too" he took a good grasp of Johnny's crotch and began groping and squeezing him through the fabric. Johnny was sure he was puking as his back arched off the dirty floor and his nails dug into the wood, his sharp inhale made Squee's heart race and he thrust into Nny's leg. The sight of Nny's practically naked torso arched in the air, the way his rib cage protruded and hip bones jutted out and his pants dipped low revealing a trail of dark hair was getting to be too much for Squee, he needed to _feel _Johnny right now.

But with his body back on the ground Johnny tried to push back and out from under Squee. These sensations and desires were becoming way too strong and he needed to get away. He knew this wouldn't make him or Squee happy; none of these things were real. But the boy pushed down on him with all his weight and gave a painful pull and squeeze to his junk stating, "you're not going anywhere Mr. C." And with that Squee tore open Nny's pants breaking the button and zipper as he hastily tried shucking them down. Johnny cried out at the violation of his cloths being ripped and wished he were anywhere but on his floor being molested by his horny neighbor. Squee then stuck his thumbs in the waistband of Nny's underwear with little blue skulls (how appropriate) and looked straight into Johnny's eyes as he agonizingly slowly pulled the tight little briefs down. Johnny pleaded with his eyes, but as he was slowly stripped his embarrassment and shame consumed his face. Squee couldn't hold out any longer and trailed his eyes down Nny's body as Johnny watched every movement. His eyes drunk in the amazing and erotic sight before him and as they reached their now unhidden desire Squee, well "squee'd" enthusiastically and could find only one word to describe what he was feeling, "Wow."

The delicious sight presented to Squee was making his head spin and his cock twitch with excitement. There before him was his deranged homicidal neighbor he had hoped would come back to him someday. And sure enough there he was on the ground, pants at his knees, shirt halfway off, panting and red faced with a well-endowed manhood up on display. Squee cautiously brought his hand to the head of Johnny's cock and smoothed his fingertips softly over it. Johnny hissed loudly and tried to draw back away from the contact but Squee grabbed onto him pumping vigorously. Johnny squirmed and gasped and put his hand on Squee's to try and stop him, but the sensation of those boney fingers over top of his while he got Nny off drove Squee mad. He lunged forward sprawling on top of the man on the floor and devoured his mouth all the while jerking him off.

Johnny had nowhere to go now. He was mortified that things had got this far. How could he let Squee take him to this point? _I'm such a sick fuck, how can I be enjoying this. This is so wrong, so disgusting. Why is he doing this? Shit please stop! _He began to feel violated and 's rough hand-job was making Johnny moan and gasp loudly which continued to turn him on more. And those sounds he was making were so erotic, he only dreamed he would hear them actually come from Nny's mouth. The sexual tension in the room was so thick you could practically see it.

Squee abruptly stopped all action and sat back on Johnny's knees and simply looked down at the man completely in his control. "You are truly beautiful Nny, has anyone ever told you that?" Johnny's response was some coughing and gagging and other unidentifiable noises. "I'm not lying you know," and as Squee spoke he began taking his own shirt off, "your big dark eyes, fair olive skin, slender body…fuck look at how your hips protrude out and that flat smooth stomach. Oh my god you are so perfect, shit I want to fuck you so hard right now." By this time Squee's shirt was off and he was working on the buckle of his belt. Johnny just looked up at the half naked Squee, his mind lost in what he was hearing. No one had ever said such things to him, had ever wanted him so badly. It was all so confusing. _Could these feelings be more then shallow animalistic desires? Was I wrong, can I find happiness in this?_ _No, he won't stop, he's acting on impulses, the little fuck is just using me…like everyone else._

Squee stood up off of Johnny and as he rose his pants feel down, pooling at his ankles as they straddled Nny's legs. He towered over the maniac now wearing only a pair of midnight blue briefs. Squee was thin, but well defined with no trace of body hair. With his large glassy eyes, pale skin, and dark hair he resembled a porcelain doll. Swiftly he kicked the pants away and bent down to rip Johnny's completely off his body.

"Shit Squee what are you doing?"

"That should be obvious by now shouldn't it?"

"Gahh you know I'm going to kill you right?"

"You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me by now, look I never even took your knife from you, it has been next to you this whole time. Just admit you want this just as much as I do."

"Little fucker…"

And at that Squee flashed a big smile and hoisted Johnny up throwing him against the cracking wall again. He finally removed Nny's shirt from his neck and now Johnny stood, well leaned, before him completely naked. The blood caked wall accented his complexion so nicely. Squee once again took the time to drink in the unbelievable sight before him. He wondered how many people had seen him naked and aroused. He hoped he was the only one. Johnny stood still eyes wide and fearful, he didn't know what to do, he should just beat the kid's face in and run away never looking back, save himself from this. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. And so he watched as Squee advanced on him once again slow and calm. Squee brought his face next to Nny's and snaked a tongue out to play with his earlobe teasingly. Johnny shivered and turned his head away. Then Squee grabbed Johnny's hand and brought it to his lower abs just above his blue briefs. He whispered, "I want you to do it…" and slowly dipped Johnny's hand under his waistband. Johnny gulped and let out a little cry as his hand was forced to grasp the pulsing cock and Squee moaned loudly. He held Nny's hand down his underwear and forced it to move up and down in an offbeat rhythm. He felt his body tense and sunk his teeth deep into Johnny's shoulder causing him to yelp and curse. "Not yet…we hnn have more fun to ahh…" and he quickly yanked his and Nny's hand from his briefs. He licked up the blood trailing from the bite marks now bruising on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny started to slink down the wall but Squee reached down and took hold of his hard dick and balls and gave a playful squeeze. Johnny shot back up the wall with a sharp gasp, he felt like his eyes had just rolled into the back of his head which was now swimming.

Squee quickly dropped to his knees and with out warning took Johnny's dick into his mouth in one greedy swoop. Nny couldn't control his hips jerking forward and thrusting himself deeper into Squee's eager mouth. "FFUUUUCKKING FUUUUCK!" Johnny reached down and grabbed a fist full of Squee's hair. He wanted to push him off of his very private organ but couldn't and just held onto his head instead, moaning and shaking. As Squee did wicked things with his tongue and teeth sucking and teasing he began to work his hand further back. He reached his hand between the two round masses and found Johnny's opening. He circled the little entrance with his finger Nny was too distracted by the attention on his cock so when Squee shoved a dry finger straight into his ass he cried out loud and hard.

The sensation was extremely painful and overwhelming. Johnny had never felt so violated and vulnerable in all his life. As the pain shot up his spine and into his skull Nny's sight went white and hazy and he slumped over on top of Squee. Tears leaked from his eyes and he heaved deep breaths trying hard to adjust to the foreign object inside him. Squee let Johnny calm down a bit before sliding his finger out and joining a second one beside it as he thrust back in. Johnny cried out "Ohh god ahhh!!" and jerked his head up. Squee continued to thrust in and out roughly as he continued to suck Nny off. The pain began to dissolve into pleasure as Squee found his prostrate and vigorously stroked it with each thrust. The feeling of pleasure sickened Johnny even more and he rather the pain and abuse. Squee, however, was in heaven.

When he felt Johnny was prepped enough Squee stood up and pulled his little blue briefs down. Johnny closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Squee was quick and controlling and he pressed himself flush against the withering and panting man. With only the bit of pre-cum beaded at his tip for lubrication Squee forced himself straight up into Johnny hard and mercilessly. Johnny cried out and arched off of the wall, the force of the thrust pushing him up on his toes and his blunt nails dug into Squee's shoulders and back. _Fuuuuck this isn't right, of my god it hurts so much!!_

Squee got in a few deep thrusts making sure to hit that sweet spot each time. Nny could think of nothing but the pain and violation being done to his body. Everything felt hollow and empty as the beginnings of apathy set in while he was pounded into over and over again. In a short time Squee felt his balls get tight and he pushed hard and deep up into Johnny. He grabbed onto Nny's dick again and pumped feverously. He heard the deep moan just as Johnny spilled his seed all over his hand. That was all Squee needed to be taken over the edge and he brought his sticky hands to Nny's hips, hung on for dear life, and exploded his hot cum up into Johnny's tight ass.

As his vision began to turn normal and the post orgasm feelings of bliss melted away Squee realized he was sitting up against the wall and Johnny was on the lying ground next to him bloody and bruised. He watched as Nny shakily got to his feet and saw the blood run down the inside of his thighs pooling on the floor. He smiled up at the naked homicidal maniac. Squee never saw the blade until he felt the cold metal pierce through his chest and go straight into the wall behind him.

Johnny backed away slowly from Squee's body, watching as blood poured from the wound down his lean torso and pooled on the ground where he sat. He was panting and naked and only slightly aware of the blood and semen dripping down his thighs in the same fashion as the substance he was watching. Squee had a horrified look on his face as the pain began to emanate through his body and realization hit of the sharp metal object pierced through his body. He let out a guttural cry of pain and slowly brought his hand up to blades handle. He was pinned to the wall and quickly losing consciousness. Johnny continued to stare unable to keep his eyes off the gruesome sight. Squee looked up at him with pleading eyes and whispered, "Johnny?" But the homicidal's eyes held only contempt for him and he bent down and ripped the blade from Squee's chest.

The ear shattering scream that followed echoed through the empty house and Johnny drove the crooked knife deep into the others flesh. Again and again, scream after scream, until Squee was finally silenced for good. The mangled body unrecognizable in gallons of blood it laid in. Johnny dropped the knife, panting yet surprisingly calm. He slumped forward and sat next to Squee's lifeless corpse replaying the events in his head. He didn't even feel the pain of his own skull repeatedly crashing back against the wall behind him as he attempted to pound the memories from his brain. After a while he got up and walk out. He never looked back and vowed to never enter this room again.

End.


End file.
